Am I Pretty?
by Miu03
Summary: Rin Kagami. oh, Siapa yang tidak tahu artis terkenal itu? Semuanya menyebutnya manis, cantik, dan semacamnya. Tapi tidak untuk Len Kagamine. Dia selalu mengatai Rin, dan itu membuat Rin kesal. Tanpa mereka sadari, jarak hubungan mereka semakin dekat.
1. Chapter 1 : pertemuan

Nyo~ :3

Ini fic pertama saya, jadi jika ada typo tolong kritiknya ya~

boleh lansung dimulai?

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future** **media **

* * *

.

.

Normal POV

Di Studio, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut _honey-blonde_ sedang melakukan pemotretan. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Tak heran dia dijadikan model oleh suatu agen.

"Bagus, Rin!" Puji Manajernya.

Ya, gadis itu adalah Rin Kagami, seorang artis cantik terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Tak heran dia dijadikan idola oleh anak laki-laki.

Gadis berumur 14 tahun itu tersenyum dan berkata, "terima kasih atas kerja samanya,"

Karena sudah menyeselesaikan pekerjaannya, gadis imut itu pun pulang diantarkan oleh supir pribadinya.

"Dia betul betul manis, ya?" Komentar salah satu staff disitu.

"Iya, dia sangat berbakat menjadi artis." Tambah yang lain.

"Pasti banyak yang mengakui kalau dia manis,"

* * *

Gadis Honey blonde itu berbaring di atas kasurnya. Dia capek, setelah bekerja selama 2 jam dengan 1 kali istirahat._  
_

"Hah, capek sekali. Mana besok tahun ajaran baru lagi," keluhnya.

Sesaat dia beranjak dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menelpon Miku Hatsune, sang diva yang sekarang juga lagi naik daun.

"Halo? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Miku di telepon.

"Ini aku, Miku." Jawab Rin.

"Eh, Rin? Kyaaa! Besok kita tahun ajaran baru,kan? Semoga kita sekelas ya!"

"Iya! Semoga kita sekelas lagi! Eh, nanti bawain doujinshi yaoi, ya!"

"Duh, Rin.. Kau pengidap fujoshi akut ya.."

"Ehehehe"

2 gadis yang parasnya cantik itu mengobrol terus hingga jam 11 malam.

"Eh, Rin. Aku harus tidur, takut telat nih! Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi, Miku..."

Pluk! Rin melempar asal ponsel itu ke kasurnya. Dia ngantuk.

"Hah, semoga aku bisa sekelas dengan Miku.." Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya.

Sepertinya tuhan berkehendak lain, Rin.

* * *

Esok paginya di sekolah...

"Apa!? Aku tidak sekelas denganmu?" Teriak Rin kepada Miku. Miku mengangguk lemah.

"Iya, Rin. Nanti aku akan datang ke kelasmu kok, Rin. Oke?" Kata Miku.

"O...oke.. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Miku!"

Rin pun beranjak pergi ke kelasnya...

"Eh, bukanya itu Rin Kagami, si artis terkenal?"Tanya salah satu murid di lorong sekolah. Ke 2 temannya menatapnya.

"Iya, kita beruntung banget bisa satu sekolah sama dia, ya!" Tambah yang satunya.

Sedangkan, teman satunya yang berambut blonde hanya diam.

"Woi, Len. Kau gak takjub sama dia?" Tanya temannya yang berambut jingga.

"Nggak, emang kenapa?" Cowok yang dipanggil Len itu menjawab.

"Dia kan manis! Imut pula!"

"Ha? Memang mana cewek itu?" Tanya Len.

Kedua temannya menunjuk Rin yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas bintang, kelas yang akan menjadi kelasnya. Len tersenyum sinis. Dengan langkah cepat, Len menyusul Rin.

"Woi, kau yang namanya Rin Kagami itu, ya?" Tanya Len to the point.

Rin tersenyum, dia mengangguk.

"Benar sekali, siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu, senang bertemu denganmu!" Sapa Rin sambil menjabat tangan Len.

**PLAK!**

Len menepis tangan Rin dengan kasar dan itu membuat semua orang kaget, termasuk Rin.

"A-apa.."

"Kau tidak semanis yang kukira."

JLEB! Kata-kata Len bagaikan panah yang lansung menancap ke hati Rin.

"Dadamu rata, rambutmu juga tidak terlalu halus, kau gemuk, lalu kakimu tidak terlihat panjang juga, kau-" sebelum Len menyeselesaikan hinaannya, Rin berteriak.

"Apa maumu! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengejekku!?"

Lagi-lagi, Len tersenyum.

"Namaku Len Kagamine, di kelas ini juga. Aku tertarik pada cewek manis dan lansing, tidak sepertimu, gadis jelek!" Oke, Len sudah sangat membuat Rin marah.

"Grrrrrrr... kamu juga jelek! Dasar shota!"

Dan terjadilah adu mulut di pagi hari yang indah ini..

'Dia sangat menyebalkan!' seru Rin dalam hati.

* * *

**TBC **

ng... maaf ya bagi reader yang bingung dengan alur ceritanya :3 maklum, baru pemula.

Mohon reviewnya, tidak ada review, tidak ada chap 2 :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Penculikan

MINNA, MAAFKAN AUTHOR PEMALAS INI! ;w;

Maaf! Saya updatenya lama! ;w;

Ini dikarenakan oleh sekolah yang tidak bermutu itu! *nunjuk sekolah* #disepakkepsek.

Ditambah oleh internet yang tidak bisa dipakai oleh suatu alasan lagi ;w;

Maafkan saya! ;w;

HUWEEEEEE! Author baru aja malas gini... ;w; gimana msa depannya! Apa kata dunia! #plak!

Supaya tidak mengecewakan para reader sekalian, lansung mulai saja! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Cypton Future Media dan Yamaha, dan sama sekali bukan punya saya! Cangkam itu!

Warning: terdapat pair RinxLen dengan beberapa slight pair yang tentunya rahasia~ #digampar.

A.N.: ah, saya belom kasih tau ya? Sekolah Rin namanya sekolah Cypton.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Saat istirahat di Sekolah Crypton..

Perempuan berambut blonde itu terus memandang pemandangan didepannya. Reader pasti tahu siapa perempuan blonde itu, kan? Yep, dia adalah Rin Kagami. Dan sekarang Rin sedang memandangi sosok Len yang sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya, di halaman sekolah.

"Kau tidak semanis yang kukira." Rin teringat ucapan Len. "Dadamu rata, rambutmu juga tidak terlalu halus, kau gemuk, lalu kakimu tidak terlihat panjang juga, kau-" Rin menghela napas. "Namaku Len Kagamine, di kelas ini juga. Aku tertarik pada cewek manis dan lansing, tidak sepertimu, gadis jelek!" Dia kembali menatap Len yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

'Apa aku memang jelek, ya?' Batin Rin sedih.

Wajar, baru kali ini ada yang bilang Rin jelek. Tentu saja Rin kecewa. Mau curhat ke Miku, tapi Miku sekarang menjadi wakil ketua OSIS, jadi sibuk. Rin kini tidak ada teman curhat lagi. Dia ingin kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu.

"Woi, ngapain bengong?" Suara itu membuat Rin tersentak.

"Ka-kau mau apa!?" Teriak Rin panik sambil menunjuk asal suara itu. "Kau, Len Kagamine! Kau mau apa? Mengejekku lagi?"

Len tersenyum. Oh, bukan senyum ramah, melainkan senyum mengerikan.

Rin mundur beberapa langkah saking takutnya akan senyum Len.

"Apa mauku? Hmm... Sepertinya aku ingin mengerjaimu, deh."

Rin semakin mundur.

"Habisnya kau manis, sih-"

Rin terdiam. Len bilang dia manis!?

"-**Rin-chan**."

Oke, baca kata bercetak tebal. Len memanggilnya dengan nama kecil Rin dan dengan tambahan '-chan'? oh, ini sudah sangat aneh. Baiklah, Rin. Kau boleh lari sekarang sebelum dia membuatmu pusing lagi.

Hitungan ke 3.

1...2...3! Larilah secepat angin, Rin!

WUUSH!

Rin pun berlari seperti seorang pelari atletik unggul.

Eit, itu hanya perkiraan Rin saja. Saat Rin hendak lari, tangannya ditarik Len.

"A-apa!? Lepaskan aku, Kagamine-san!" Perintah Rin sambil meronta-ronta.

Bukan Len namanya jika dia melepaskan genggaman(baca:tarikan)nya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu tadi pagi... Aku, aku..."

Rin tertegun. Len minta maaf? Wow, ini sudah termasuk dalam keajaiban dunia.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf-" Len menatap Rin dengan tatapan sedih.

Rin merasa Len yang seperti itu imut sekali. Dia jadi ingin memeluknya erat-erat.

"bohong."

Eh?

"Aku bohong kok, kagami-san! Kau mau aja dibohongin, nggak mungkin aku minta maaf sama orang jelek kayak kamu!"

Ehh? Jadi tadi itu hanya akting? "Hahahahaha! Muka bodohmu lucu sekali! Ditambah muka jelekmu, lagi!"

Rin membatu. Dia telah dipermainkan oleh Len Kagamine. Harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak. Mukanya memerah. Dia kehilangan kata-kata.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Len pun berlari meninggalkan Rin yang masih membatu.

Setelah semua murid masuk ke sekolah, Rin mengambil napas dalam-dalam...

"AWAS KAU LEN KAGAMINEEEE!"

Rin terus mengutuk Len selama belajar. 'Matilah kau! Matilah! Tidurlah dengan tenang!' Dan semacamnya.

Rin lalu menggambar Len dengan versi jelek. Dia menambahkan tanduk di kepala Len, lalu menambahkan juga kumis di muka Len. Tak henti-hentinya dia menambahkan sesuatu di gambarnya sambil terus mengutuk Len.

Sesaat Len merasa merinding.

"Eh, Rin! Ngapain disini?" Tanya Miku begitu melihat Rin di depan ruang OSIS.

"Ayo kita pulang..." Ajak Rin dengan nada kesal. Ya, Rin masih kesal dengan orang 'itu'.

"Ah, maaf! Habis ini aku ada rapat OSIS!" Jawab Miku. "Maaf Rin! Kau pulang duluan saja!"

Miku berlari meninggalkan Rin.

"Rasanya jadi sepi..." Batin Rin sedih.

Di perjalanan pulang Rin...

"Ah, Miku payah! Penting mana sih, persahabatan atau tugas OSIS!?" Teriak Rin kesal. "Huh, Miku jahat!"

Rin mencibir. Hari ini dia betul betul sebal.

"Wah, sudah terlalu sore! Nanti aku dimarahin Okaa-san!" Rin pun berlari. Tanpa Rin sadari, ada 2 pria besar di depannya.

**BRUK!**

Rin menabrak salah satu pria itu.

"Ah, ma-maaf! Aku tidak se-" perkataan Rin terputus begitu melihat baik-baik wajah pria itu. Sungguh sangar.

"Hem.. Kau kira semuanya selesai begitu saja hanya dengan minta maaf?" Kata Pria itu.

Rin takut, dia sangat takut. Dia mundur ke belakang.

"Woi, dipikir-pikr dia manis juga ya?" Komentar teman pria itu. "Ah! Bukanya dia Rin Kagami? Si artis terkenal itu?!"

"Hah? Masa sih?" Pria- kita panggil saja preman. Preman itu mengangkat dagu Rin kasar. Dia menyeringai.

"Benar juga," preman itu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Rin.

Kedua preman itu saling berbisik. Rin pun segera 'mengambil kesempatan di tengah kesempitan', dia langsung lari. Oh oh oh. Sebelum berlari, dia ditarik oleh preman itu.

'Kami-sama, kenapa rencanaku selalu gagal!' Batin Rin. Kini ia hanya bisa berdoa.

"Mau kemana, heh?"

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur dari kami, gadis manis!"

Oh tidak... Rin betul betul tidak beruntung.

'Kami-sama, demi dasar apa kau membuatku sial begini!?'

"Ayo ikut kami!"

Salah satu preman yang paling sangar itu menarik paksa tangan Rin ke suatu tempat yang asing.

Rin dan para preman itu kini telah sampai di suatu rumah butut yang kotor.

"Te-tempat apa ini?" Tanya Rin.

Kedua preman itu menyeringai.

"Ini adalah markas kami,"

Rin tersentak. Dia mau diapakan?

**BLAM! **

Suara pintu ditutup. Rin memperhatikan sekeliling rumah itu. Tak ada celah buat dia lari!

"Woi, lihatkan dia 'itu'!" Perintah preman itu ke temannya.

Temannya pun menunjukan botol penuh air dan didalam botol itu ada... Bola mata?

Rin lansung muntah di tempat.

"Hei, dia muntah!"

"Biarkan saja." Preman itu menatap Rin. "Hei kau."

Rin balas menatap preman tersebut.

"Kau tahu siapa kami?"

'_tentu saja aku tidak tahu, bodoh!_!'

"Apa kau tahu tugas kami?"

'_apa kau bodoh_?!'

"Kami adalah para penculik."

'_aku tidak menanyakan itu!_'

"Tugas kami adalah mencongkel mata anak-anak yang kami culik,"

'_dan aku tidak mau tahu itu!_'

"Dan sekarang kami akan mencongkel matamu!"

Teman preman itu lansung mengunci tangan Rin dengan tali, sedangkan preman satunya menutup mulut Rin dengan kain.

"Hmph! Hmph!"

Rin berusaha berteriak, tapi usahanya gagal.

Rin ditidurkan di sebuah kursi yang penuh dengan darah. Kedua penjahat itu menyiapkan sebuah botol dengan 1 pasang sarung tangan penuh darah.

"Hei, siapkan botolnya! Kita akan segera mencongkel matanya dan lansung membunuhnya! Warna matanya bagus sekali, pasti akan banyak yang membeli!"

'_siapa yang mau membeli mata yang penuh darah_!?' Batin Rin.

Tangan preman itu telah diselimuti oleh sarung tangannya. Tangannya mulai mendekati mata Rin.

'Oh tidak!'

Makin mendekat...

'Kami-sama tolong aku!'

5 cm lagi...

'Len!'

BRAK!

Pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya dan menampilkan Len bersama polisi-polisi disampingnya.

"Rin!"

Len berlari menuju Rin. Sedangkan, para penculik itu sedang diurus oleh polisi.

Len melepas kain dari mulut Rin dan tali dari tangan Rin. Rin terduduk lemas.

"Len..." panggil Rin gemetar. "A...aku takut..."

Rin menangis. Len yang melihatnya menjadi iba. Dia memeluk tubuh Rin tanpa perlawanan dari si pemilik tubuh. Rin malah menikmatinya.

"Jangan takut, Rin... aku disini.."

Tangis Rin pun pecah.

"Suit...suit..." seru para polisi.

Mendadak Rin yang baru menyadarinya lansung mendorong tubuh Len.

"ADUH! Apa-apaan sih!?" Seru Len.

"Kau baru saja memelukku!" Rin menunjuk hidung Len.

Len malah menyeringai. Setelah terdiam 2 menit, Len berjalan keluar sambil menarik tangan mungil Rin.

"He-hei! Tanganmu!"

Len tidak menghiraukannya.

"Biar kuantar kau kerumahmu."

Rin terdiam. Kenapa Len mendadak jadi berbeda?

"Len, kau tahu darimana aku diculik?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Rahasia," jawab Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh, Len jahat!" Kata Rin dibalas cengiran Len. "Tapi...terima kasih.."

Dan disaat itu juga Len mengeluarkan senyum tulusnya.

'_Gadis yang menarik_...'

* * *

**TBC**

mind to review?


End file.
